


May I have this dance?

by orphan_account



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, and im just oracticingg, because its cuuutee, but its super short, dancinggg, dont worry, huehuehue, i meant practicing, lol ignore me, you wont have to suffer for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Foxy invites Chica to Pirates Cove to have a small dance with him.





	

Chica had made her way from the kitchen, to Pirate’s Cove. Foxy had told her to meet her there, 3am sharp. She came through the door quietly, her mechanical, scaled feet clicking along the tile with every step.   
The Cove was dark, Foxy was nowhere to be seen.  
“Foxy?” Chica called quietly, her feathered hand on the frame of the doorway.   
Suddenly, the violet curtains swayed, revealing the russet, broken fox.  
“Ahoy lassie.” He greeted. He hopped down, and made his way to the chicken.   
“Heey there Foxy~” Chica chirped, raising herself to her tippy-toes to peck Foxy a kiss, which he returned happily.  
“I have a surprise for ye lass..” Foxy cooed, his mechanical paws tracing down Chica’s wings to fit neatly between her “fingers.”  
“Mhhm? And that would be?” Chica hummed happily, breaking off into a giggle as the Pirate slowly trotted backwards, holding her hands tightly.  
“A dance, me lass?” He asked, his tail gently brushing over the linoleum.   
“With pleasure…” Chica smiled. She went along with the trots Foxy was mistaking as steps, to the empty center of the Cove.  
Foxy took charge, his feet clicking surprisingly quietly over the floor somewhat gracefully. Chica was impressed, and followed along.

How long had the two been dancing? But Chica came to her senses as she trailed her vision up from Foxy’s feet, to meet his eyes.  
His eyes burned with spirit that had long left him, quite a while ago. New spirit… New… Feelings? They burned with grace…  
Utter grace, flow, rhythm, and it was being well used on this moment with Chica. 

Chica smiled, and slowed her pace as Foxy did so as well.  
“That was wonderful, Foxy…” She said, keeping her eyes matched with Foxy’s.  
“Thank’ye lass… I be practicin’, just for ye.” Foxy purred, bending down to give Chica a quick kiss, which she accepted.  
“I love you, Foxy…” She chirped, nuzzling into Foxy’s scraggly fur.  
“I love ye too, Chica..”

**Author's Note:**

> fcgvhbj practicing writing in other fandoms heuehh dont judge me X'''D


End file.
